My All
by aicchan
Summary: "Kau pikir… aku melakukan semua ini tanpa memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun padamu? Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu… aku sudah menginginkanmu jadi milikku. Menjadikanmu berada dalam pengawasanku hanyalah alasan agar aku bisa dekat denganmu." -Entry for FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2016- ENJOY-M for Mature Content


Matsukawa Issei masih terjaga di kantornya meski jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Dia baru saja dipindah tugaskan dan ada begitu banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan sebelum bisa melaksanakan tugas barunya dengan efektif. Kota ini sama sekali berbeda dengan kota tempat asalnya. Di sini kejahatan seakan aktif dua puluh empat jam selama seminggu. Sejak pagi hingga larut seperti ini, ada saja yang digelandang ke kantor polisi.

Meski dia sudah cukup lama menjadi polisi yang bertugas menangani tindak kriminal, Issei tetap saja dibuat kewalahan pada situasi di sini. Mulai dari kejahatan sepele sampai kejahatan kelas tinggi bisa terjadi dalam hitungan menit, seakan kota ini adalah sarang penyaman sementara warga lainnya hanyalah mangsa yang tak berdaya.

Belum apa-apa, Issei sudah menandai kalender di ponselnya, dua tahun dari sekarang, saat masa tugasnya di kota ini berakhir dan dia bisa kembali pulang. Harapan Issei hanyalan agar dia bisa keluar dari kota ini dengan selamat, bukan dibawa dengan ambulans seperti beberapa orang yang bertugas sebelumnya.

Semoga.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **My All © aicchan**

 **Matsukawa I. x Hanamaki T.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **M for mature content as drugs, alcohol and lemon**

 **Entry for FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2016**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mattsun."

Issei memandang satu-satunya manusia ajaib yang selalu memanggil orang-orang dengan nama yang ajaib pula. Oikawa Tooru, supervisor dividi kenakalan remaja tempat Issei bertugas sekarang. Pria tampan berusia di awal tiga puluhan itu tampak membawa setumpuk dokumen, pertanda kalau malam ini Issei harus lembur lagi.

Tooru meletakkan dokumen itu di meja kerja Issei, "Seesaikan sebelum besok, ya?!" katanya dengan senyum lebar, "tenang saja! Aku sudah minta Iwa- _chan_ untuk membantumu. Sebenarnya aku mau membantumu, tapi malam ini aku harus pergi ke kantor pusat."

Pandangan Issei teralih pada sosok yang sedang ada di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Iwaizumi Hajime, _Ace_ di _precinct_ ini. Catatan penangkapannya jauh lebih tinggi dari anggota yang lain. Dia salah satu yang Issei segani di sini, bukan hanya karena Issei yakin Hajime bisa merontokkan tulangnya dalam satu pukulan, tapi juga karena sifat Hajime yang tegas namun bersahabat.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi laporan ini sudah ada di mejamu."

" _Yes_! Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan, Mattsun," Tooru menepuk-nepuk pundak Issei kelewat semangat, "Nah, sampai besok!"

Issei hanya melambai sekenanya pada Tooru yang melangkah pergi.

Perhatian Issei kemudian terfokus pada layar komputer dan dia segera meneruskan sisa pekerjaannya sebelum mengurusi hibahan dokumen dari Tooru. Belum ada lima menit, Issei melihat seseorang berdiri di samping mejanya. Itu membuat dia menghela napas dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan… Hanamaki?" dia memandang sosok pemuda berambut coklat muda sedikit berbias merah muda. Hanamaki Takahiro, pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu memiliki catatan kriminal yang luar biasa panjang sampai ada laci khusus untuk menyimpan berkasnya.

Takahiro tersenyum meski tangannya terborgol, "Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan temanku," dia menyodorkan selembar kertas, laporan terbarunya.

Issei menerima kertas itu dan membacanya, "… pesta alkohol dan memecahkan kaca sebuah toko, itu yang kau maksud dengan bersenang-senang? Pemilik toko terlalu baik hati hingga tidak menuntut kalian, tapi tetap saja, malam ini kau menginap di dalam sel!"

Senyum masih tampak di wajah Takahiro, "Hmm… aku sih tidak keberatan. Lagipula kau juga bakal nginap di kantor kan?" dia menepuk tumpukan dokumen di meja Issei, "aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah ada teman," Issei menandatangani kertas itu lalu menyimpannya ke dalam map. Lalu dia menyuruh petugas lain untuk memasukkan Takahiro ke dalam sel tahanan. Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Issei memijat pangkal hidungnya, mendadak merasa luar biasa lelah.

Dia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya lalu kembali mengerjakan apa yang tertunda.

.

"Makan malam."

Issei melihat Hajime meletakkan dua kantung kertas besar dari restoran cepat saji yang buka dua puluh empat jam di dekan _precinct_ , "Makan malam di jam satu dini hari. _Great_ ," tapi toh Issei mengambil satu.

Hajime menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk menghadap sisa pekerjaan, "Kau bisa pulang setelah ini. Kalau kau turuti si Kuzukawa itu, kau bakal tidur di kantor sampai masa tugasmu berakhir," dia mengambil sebuah map biru, "lagipula sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak ambil libur, kan?"

"Ya… nanti kalau aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup bekerja lagi."

Hajime tertawa, "Kau memang _workaholic_. Seandainya Oikawa punya sedikit niat sepertimu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri."

Agak tertegun Issei melihat Hajime tertawa. Pria itu jarang menunjukkan perupahan ekspresi saat dia bekerja, kalau pun dia bercanda, itu pasti dengan orang yang dia anggap sebagai teman. Pikiran itu membuat Issei tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kota di benua barat ini memang tidak bersahabat, jadi kalau dia bisa memiliki satu atau dua teman, dia akan senang sekali.

Butuh lebih dari dua jam untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang sedari tadi menyita waktu istirahat mereka. Issei sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak rokok dan kopi yang dia konsumsi dalam semalam.

"Yosh! Selesai!" Hajime meregangkan badannya lalu dia melirik ke jam dinding, "masih ada waktu kalau kau mau pulang dan mandi dulu. Biar aku yang urus sisanya."

"Kau yakin?"

Hajime mengangguk.

Tak menyiakan waktu, Issei pun meninggalkan meja dan menyambar jas yang tersampir di kursi. Dia menuju ke arah tangga dan melewati sel tahanan sementara. Biasanya sel itu penuh, tapi malam ini hanya ada tiga orang di dalamnya, rekor tersendiri. Issei melihat Takahiro tidur bersandar di jeruji besi yang dingin, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Issei tertegun.

Dia kehilangan kata saat melihat pipi Takahiro dibasahi oleh air mata yang mengalir sunyi, tanpa isak tangis.

Itu mengingatkan Issei pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu.

.

#

.

Sejak itu, Issei tanpa sadar jadi memperhatikan Takahiro lebih dari biasanya. Setiap kali pemuda itu digelandang ke kantor polisi, Issei selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengurus berkas Takahiro.

Seperti hari ini.

Issei membaca laporan di kertas, "… Sejak kapan kau alih profesi jadi pencuri kendaraan bermotor?"

Takahiro duduk santai di dekat meja kerja Issei sambil mengunyah permen karet, "hanya iseng saja. Siapa tahu hoki."

"Hoki-mu buruk karena pemiliknya anggota geng," Issei memandang lebam biru di wajah dan lengan Takahiro, "kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa mati muda," Issei meletakkan kertas laporan ke meja dan memandang Takahiro, "kau tidak mau mencoba bekerja yang benar? Di kota ini pasti banyak tempat yang mencari pegawai. Mungkin di restoran, atau toko."

Takahiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hidup yang seperti itu kan membosankan sekali. Tidak ada tantangannya. Tidak seru."

"Ini bukan _game_ , Hanamaki. Ini hidupmu. Pikirkan dengan lebih serius!"

Hanya siulan yang jadi jawaban dari Takahiro.

Sudah lelah dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa, Issei pun menyuruh petugas untuk memasukkan Takahiro ke dalam sel. Setelah itu Issei berdiri dan membawa map berisi berkas terbaru yang dikumpulkan Takahiro dalam dua minggu ini. Dia menuju ke ruang kerja Tooru yang pintunya terbuka, pertanda kalau pria itu tak keberatan diganggu sebentar.

"Oikawa."

Yang dipanggil memalingkan wajah dari layar ponsel dan memandang Issei, "Oh, Mattsun. Ada apa?"

Issei masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan, lalu dia meletakkan berkas Takahiro di meja kerja Tooru.

"Hm?" Tooru mengambil berkas itu, "dia ini… anak yang sering menginap di sel, kan? Ada apa? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Tooru sambil memberi isyarat supaya Mattsun duduk.

Setelah duduk, Mattsun pun mengutarakan maksudnya, "Aku ingin menjadi pengawas untuk anak ini."

Ucapan Issei membuat Tooru beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata sebelum bereaksi, "… HAH?!"

Abai pada keterkejutan yang ketara di wajah Tooru, Issei kembali bicara, "Sejak beberapa hari kemarin aku mempelajari setiap berkasnya. Dari sana aku tahu kalau dia tak punya alamat tetap, dan di setiap kasusnya pasti ada keterangan kalau dia tertangkap di lokasi kejadian."

"… Lalu?" Tooru setengah melempar map itu kembali ke meja dan fokus pada apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Issei.

"Aneh saja bagiku. Teman-temannya… pelaku yang lain tertangkap setelah melarikan diri, sementara Hanamaki selalu dan selalu saja diam di lokasi walau ada waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk kabur. Tapi dia tidak pernah kabur."

Tooru mengingat-ingat lagi, "Kalau kupikir… memang seperti itu sih. Aku sendiri pernah langsung menangkapnya di lokasi dan dia memang ada di sana… seperti…"

"Seperti menunggu untuk ditangkap."

Mereka berdua diam sejenak.

"Hmmm… aku tidak pernah memikirkan sampai seperti itu. Mattsun, kau hebat!"

"Aku sempat mengambil kelas psikologi di akademi, jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang problem remaja," Issei memandang barisan gedung yang tampak di luar jendela kantor, "aku hanya tidak mau hidupnya tersia-sia."

Tooru bersandar di kursinya, "Kau yakin? Kalau kau mempelajari berkasnya, kau juga pasti tahu kalau dia sudah berulang kali kabur dri pusat rehabilitasi, pengurus di sana pun sampai menyerah."

"Aku yakin. Setidaknya beri aku waktu satu bulan, kalau tidak ada perubahan, aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi."

Menimbang sejenak, akhirnya Tooru meluluskan keinginan Issei. Meski begitu dia harus memberi laporan dulu ke pusat sebelum menyerahkan Takahiro dalam pengawasan Issei. Paling tidak butuh dua tiga hari sebelum izin turun.

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, Issei pun keluar dari ruang kerja Tooru dan kembali ke mejanya sendiri.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan Oikawa?"

Issei menoleh pada Hajime yang memang mejanya tak begitu jauh, "Ah… hanya masalah tentang si Takahiro itu," Issei pun menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Tooru.

Ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas di wajah Hajime, "… Kau gila. Kupikir kau ini cukup berkepla dingin tapi ternyata kau gila juga. Anak itu sudah di luar kendali pihak manapun. Bahkan institut remaja pun tidak mau menerimanya."

"Karena itu aku ingin mencoba membimbingnya. Mingkin dia memang lebih butuh pendekatan secara personal."

Hajime menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kuharap setelah ini aku tidak perlu menjengukmu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Issei tertawa pelan, "Ya… doakan saja aku selamat."

.

.

Ternyata butuh waktu satu minggu sampai izin dari pusat turun. Kini Issei bisa mengawasi Takahiro lebih dekat. Dia yakin ada yang membebani batin pemuda itu sampai dia berbuat hal-hal yang bisa dibilang nekad. Sekarang dia hanya harus mencari di mana pemuda itu berada.

Issei meningalkan _precinct_ saat matahari baru saja terbenam. Besok dia sudah mengambil cuti karena dia butuh memberi penjelasan pada Takahiro tentang situasi mereka sekarang. Dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang cukup sepi, jalanan pun tak begitu dilewati kendaraan bermotor. Baru saja dia hendak berbelok menuju gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal di kota ini, Issei dikejutkan oleh keributan dari gang sempit yang dia lewati. Suara teriakan bersahut dengan benda-benda keras yang berjatuhan juga suara kaleng yang nyaring.

Issei berbalik dan masuk ke dalam gang gelap itu, di sana dia melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar tengah menendangi dan melontarkan kata-kata makian pada seseorang yang sudah tersungkur di tanah. Sadar benar ini tidak akan bisa dia atasi tanpa bantuan senjata, Issei pun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembakkan satu peluru ke udara.

"Polisi! Jangan bergerak!" Issei menyingkirkan sebuah kayu yang melintang dengan kakinya.

Pria itu mengumpat sebelum melarikan diri dari sana. Untuk ukuran tubuh besar seperti itu, gerakannya cukup lincah. Issei tak berniat mengejar, dia lebih khawatir pada korbannya. Issei menyimpan kembali pistolnya dan menghampiri orang yang tergeletak tak bergerak. Issei terkejut begitu mengenali kalau yang ada di sana adalah Takahiro.

"Hanamaki!"

Issei duduk berlutut di samping sosok Takahiro yang babak belur.

Takahiro tak bergeming, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Issei, "Yo… pak polisi…"

Issei mengerutkan kening melihat kondisi Takahiro. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan bajunya basah karena darah. Issei mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak memanggil ambulans, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Takahiro.

"Tidak usah membesarkan masalah… yang seperti ini sudah biasa," Takahiro mencoba bangun, tapi tubuhnya menolak perintah dari otaknya.

"Kau ini… lukamu itu parah," tapi toh Issei menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Dia membantu Takahiro untuk duduk, "ayo! Aku obati lukamu di rumahku," Issei melepas jas yang dia pakai dan menyampirkannya di pundak Takahiro sebelum membimbingnya berdiri.

.

Issei meletakkan kotak obat di meja setelah selesai mengurus luka-luka Takahiro yang memang ternyata tak separah yang terlihat, setidaknya tak ada patah tulang atau cidera dalam.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Hmm… hanya ini dan itu. Pak polisi tidak perlu cemas berlebihan," Takahiro memakai kemeja milik Issei yang sedikit terlalu besar untuknya.

Issei duduk di hadapan Takahiro, "Baiklah… aku tidak akan berpanjang lebar," dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku belakang celana panjangnya. Dia memberikan kertas itu pada Takahiro.

"Apa ini?" Takahiro membaca surat bertanda resmi kepolisian.

"Itu surat resmi yang berisi kalau mulai hari ini sampai tiga puluh hari ke depan, kau ada dalam pengaawasanku."

"… Hah?"

Issei mengeluarkan barang lain dari sakunya, "Kemarikan tangamu!"

"Hah?"

"Kemarikan!"

Bingung, Takahiro mengulurkan tangannya pada Issei.

Kemudian dengan gerak cepat, Issei memakaikan gelang khusus yang memakai teknologi kunci dengan sidik jari.

Sadar apa yang kini melingkar di tangannya, Takahiro langsung melepaskan diri, Apa ini?! Lepaskan!"

Issei duduk bersandar, "Itu gelang GPS yang akan selalu tersambung dengan ponsel dan komputer di kantor polisi. Kalau kau coba melepas paksa, gelang itu akan mengirim sinyal darurat ke mobil patroli terdekat."

Takahiro memandang Issei, "… Kau membuatku jadi tahanan rumah?!" serunya tidak percaya.

"Bukan tahanan. Kau tetap bebas pergi kemanapun, tapi tetap dalam pengawasanku. Dan aku akan segera tahu kalau kau menuju ke wilayah yang berbahaya. Dan bersiap saja ada yang menjemputmu dan membawamu ke kantor polisi."

"… Itu lebih buruk dari jadi tahanan rumah," Takahiro menghela napas, "kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau kan tidak kenal aku."

"Aku pernah bilang… aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Aku tahu kau lebih dari sekedar pembuat onar, Hanamaki," Issei berdiri dan membawa kotak obat yang dia simpan di lemari dekat dapur, "aku akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan yang benar. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti tadi."

Takahiro memandang Issei keheranan. Seumur hidupnya baru sekali ini dia bertemu polisi seperti Issei yang benar-benar mau membuang waktu untuknya. Pandangan Takahiro tak teralih dari Issei yang sedang membuat minuman.

"Pak polisi…"

"Ya?"

"… Kau mau menjadikanku simpananmu, ya?"

Gelas yang dibawa Issei meluncur jatuh menghantam lantai untung saja bukan gelas kaca. Issei menoleh pada Takahiro, "Kepalamu itu perlu dibersihkan. Jangan pikir semua orang hanya tertarik dengan seks," Issei mengambil gelas yang menggelinding ke kaki meja.

Takahiro menumpu sebelah kaki ke kakinya yang lain, "… Reaksimu datar sekali. Kau sudah biasa tidur dengan lelaki ya?"

Issei menyalakan kompor dan merebus air, "Terakhir kali aku cek, aku memang lebih tertarik pada laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan."

"Hee… kupikir kau ini orangnya lurus."

Setelah selesai membuat dua gelas kopi, Issei memesan dua porsi makanan dari restoran China langganannya yang tak jauh dari apartemen.

"Hari ini kau tidur di sofa dulu. Besok aku belikan kasur dan selimut. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur!"

"Iya, aku tahu," Takahiro memandang gelang di tangannya, "jadi sampai sebulan kedepan, aku tinggal di sini denganmu? Aku tidak tanggung jawab loh kalau kau ikutan terlibat dengan urusan lamaku."

"Mereka tidak cukup bodoh untuk masuk ke gedung apartemen yang sembilan puluh persen penghuninya adalah polisi, kan?" Issei mengacak rambut Takahiro, "Kau harus pakai kesempatan ini untuk membentuk kembali hidupmu dan memutus hubungan dengan orang-orang dari masa lalu."

"Mmm… aku tidak janji."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'," Issei menghabiskan kopinya, "Aku mau mandi dulu. Kalau makanannya datang, ambil saja, uangnya ada di laci dapur."

"Oooke…"

Itu adalah malam pertama di mana kehidupan mereka berubah.

.

#

.

"Dia kerja jadi barista?" Hajime menuang kopi ke dalam cangkirnya, "bisa-bisanya kau dapat pekerjaan untuknya."

Issei menuang sisa kopi dari mesin ke cangkirnya sendiri, "Kebetulan saja _master_ coffee shop itu kenalan pemilik apartemen. Jadi ya sudah. Lagipula dia sekarang ada dalam pengawasanku, dan seminggu hidup dengannya, dia tidak… belum membuat keonaran."

"Aku tidak tahu isi kepalamu itu macam apa, Matsukawa," Hajime meminum kopinya tanpa menambah gula atau krim, "aku sungguh-sungguh berdoa aku tidak perlu menjadi pengunjung tetap di rumah sakit jiwa."

"Sialan kau!"

Hajime tertawa dan berlalu.

Issei memasukkan dua balok gula dan sesendok krim sebelum membawa kopinya ke meja kerja. Masih tersisa satu jam kerja hari ini, semoga saja tidak ada panggilan tugas lapangan mendadak. Rasanya bisa pulang tepat waktu dua kali seminggu saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Maka dengan berharap keajaiban akan kembali datang, Issei mengerjakan sisa laporannya dan bertekad untuk pulang segera.

.

"Yo, Pak Polisi."

Issei menutup pintu apartemennya, "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Jam kerjamu sampai jam sembilan, kan? Ini masih jam delapan."

"Mesin kopinya rusak, jadi terpaksa tutup cepat," Takahiro duduk nyaman di sofa yang menjadi istananya. Karena Takahiro sudah kelewat nyaman di sofa, akhirnya Issei batal membeli kasur dan mengalokasikan dananya untuk membelikan Takahiro beberapa pakaian yang lebih beradab. "Aku tadi beli makan malam."

Issei melihat dua bungkus burger di meja makan, "Kau belum makan?"

"Aku kan istri yang manis, jadi aku menunggumu pulang dulu."

Sudah terlalu kebal pada candaan Takahiro, Issei tak berkomentar. Dia melepas jas juga perlengkapan senjatanya. Dia membawa dua burger itu dan duduk di sofa, memberikan satu pada Takahiro. "Besok kau libur, kan?" tanya Issei sambil membuka bungkus burgernya.

"Mm… kenapa?"

"Aku juga libur," Issei memakan burger itu dalam satu gigitan besar, "kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Itu membuat Takahiro memandang Issei cukup lama, "Kau… akhirnya kau mengajakku berkencan?!" serunya.

Issei tak mau menanggapi.

"Hmm…" Takahiro memandang burger yang masih terbungkus rapat, "…Theme Park."

"Ha?"

"Aku mau ke Theme Park."

Issei mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau serius?"

Takahiro mengangguk, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke Theme Park."

"Hmm… oke. Besok kita ke sana."

"Yaay!" seru Takahiro sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Reaksi Takahiro membuat Issei tersenyum. Dia pun kembali menikmati burgernya dan di dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun rencana untuk hari esok.

.

.

Akhir pekan seperti ini, Theme Park tampak padat. Tapi itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaan di wajah Takahiro.

"Whoaah! Rasanya seperti sudah seabad aku tidak ke Theme Park!" Takahiro menunjuk ke wahana roller coaster, "aku mau naik itu!"

"Terserah kau saja. Tiketnya terusan, kau tinggal antri saja dan tunjukkan gelang kertas di tanganmu."

"Hoo…" Takahiro memandang gelang kertas berwarna biru yang bertumpuk dengan gelang gps-nya. Lalu dia kembali memandang Issei, "Kau tidak naik?"

"Hah? Aku? Tidak!" tolak Issei seketika, "Kau saja!"

Tapi Takahiro memaksa dan dia menarik lengan Issei, "Yang iya saja kau ke Theme Park tapi tidak main roller coaster. Itu namanya rugi! Ayo!"

Pasrah, akhirnya Issei mengikuti Takahiro ke barisan orang-orang yang mengantri untuk naik wahana terpopuler di sana. Sebenarnya Issei tak begitu suka di keramaian seperti ini, tapi biarlah… setidaknya ini akan membuat hubungannya dengan Takahiro semakin dekat, karena meski sudah tujuh hari tinggal bersama, pemuda itu masih tak mau bercerita apa-apa tentang dirinya.

.

"Aah! Seru sekali!" Takahiro duduk di kursi kayu panjang setelah puas mengitari Theme Park dan menjajal semua wahana yang ada. Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Takahiro menyerah di ujung staminanya, "Perutku lapar…"

Issei melirik menara jam di dekat tempat mereka duduk, "Ya sudah. Kita cari makan sekalian."

"Oke!" Takahiro melompat berdiri, "tapi tunggu sebentar! Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Pemuda itu pun meninggalkan Issei dan menghilang di antara orang-orang yang masih memadati tempat hiburan ini.

Sambil menunggu, Issei duduk bersandar dan melihat keramaian di sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin merokok, tapi ini di ruang publik dan ruang rokok ada cukup jauh dari sini. Jadilah dia menahan diri dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Takahiro pergi, tapi pemuda itu belum juga kembali. Issei mengecek aplikasi GPS yang tersambung dengan gelang milik Takahiro dan melihat posisi pemuda itu memang ada di toilet yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari menara jam.

 _Apa dia sakit perut? Tapi tadi katanya dia lapar._

Issei menyimpan lagi ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Takahiro ke toilet.

Tempat itu cukup jauh dari keramaian dengan sebuah pohon besar yang ranting dan daunnya memayungi bangunan kecil bercat sedikit kusam itu. Issei masuk ke dalam toilet pria dan di dalam, dia terkejut menemukan Takahiro terkapar di lantai. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan di wajahnya jelas terlihat bekas pukulan dan di lehernya jelas terlihat bekas suntikan. Hanya dengan itu saja Issei tahu apa yang terjadi pada Takahiro.

Segera Issei melepas jaketnya dan menghampiri Takahiro. Perlahan dia melapisi pundak Takahiro dengan jaketnya.

"… Hey, Pak Polisi…"

Issei menutup mata Takahiro dengan telapak tangannya, "Jangan tersenyum kalau kau tidak mau tersenyum."

Hening sejenak sebelum tubuh Takahiro bergetar dan air mata mengalir sunyi.

Issei membantu Takahiro untuk duduk, lalu dia memeluk pemuda itu, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Dengan kehidupan Takahiro yang begitu dekat dengan dunia hitam, harusnya Issei tahu dia pasti punya satu dua masalah berat dan bahaya yang mengintainya. Harusnya Issei tidak membiarkan Takahiro sendiri.

Takahiro memeluk Issei erat. Bersandar pada kehangatan asing yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Seluruh emosi yang selama ini dia pendam, mengalir keluar tanpa bisa dia tahan. Sakit… tapi juga terasa melegakan…

.

"Sori aku merepotkanmu di hari libur seperti ini," Issei menghampiri Hajime di depan resepsionis rumah sakit. Tadi Issei menelepon Hajime agar menjemputnya di Theme Park, juga membawakan baju ganti untuk Takahiro. Setelah itu Hajime mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Tak masalah. Bagaimana dia?"

"Dokter sedang melakukan tes."

Hajime bersandar di meja resepsionis, "Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padanya? Kau belum lama dinas di sini dan jelas kau belum lama kenal dengannya."

Issei ikut bersandar di sebelah Hajime, "Anak itu mengingatkanku pada diriku di masa lalu."

Itu membuat Hajime terkejut, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Masa mudaku pun habis tersia-sia. Alkohol, obat-obatan, seks bebas, transaksi ilegal, semua sudah pernah aku lakukan," Issei mengetukkan jarinya ke meja, "tapi seorang polisi menyelamatkanku dari dunia itu dan menjadi penjaminku hingga aku lulus akademi kepolisian. Karenanya aku pun ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Hanamaki."

Hajime melipat tangan di dadanya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau punya masa lalu seperti itu. Pantas saja kau punya perhatian lebih padanya."

Tak begitu lama, dokter datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hasil tesnya akan keluar besok. Kalau melihat riwayatnya dengan obat-obatan terlarang, aku tidak mengharapkan hasil yang bagus. Tapi karena dia tak menampakkan gejala ketergantungan berat, kita masih bisa sedikit lebih optimis."

"Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidur. Pengaruh obat. Dia tidak akan bangun sampai besok. Yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur yang nyenyak." Setelahnya dokter itu pun mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Hajime menepuk pundak Issei, "Kau yakin tidak ingin melaporkan ini?"

Issei mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin fokus pada kondisi Hanamaki. Fisik dan mental."

"Baiklah. Dia ada dalam tanggung jawabmu, aku tidak akan ikut campur," Hajime memandang jam tangannya, "aku harus pergi. Hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu."

" _Thanks_ ," Issei membiarkan Hajime pergi. Lalu dia menuju ke kamar rawat Takahiro dan memutuskan untuk bermalam di sini. Dia memindah sebuah kursi ke sebelah tempat tidur Takahiro, ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

Takahiro bangun saat matahari belum terbit sepenuhnya. Bias samar cahaya mentari tak bisa menembus tirai ruangan itu. Issei segera memanggil suster dan membiarkan mereka memeriksa kondisi Takahiro. Setelah mendapat informasi bahwa hasil tes akan selesai pukul sepuluh nanti, dua suster itu meninggalkan kamar rawat.

Issei berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Takahiro, "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku tidak melaporkan kejadian ini. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa cerita padaku. Itu akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik," Issei duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "kau kenal dengan orang yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban dari Takahiro. Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamar, "… Dia salah satu anak buah bandar narkoba. Sejak tinggal denganmu, aku aman dari mereka…" Takahiro menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak bicara lagi.

Issei mengusap kepala pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa karena dia tahu sekedar kata saja tidak cukup. Genggaman tangan Takahiro erat di jemarinya, terasa dingin. Issei balas menggenggam, memberi perlindungan yang dia bisa.

Takahiro kembali terlelap tapi genggamannya tak mengendur.

Tepat pukul sepuluh, dokter datang dengan membawa hasil tes. Issei lega karena apapun yang kemarin masuk ke dalam tubuh Takahiro lewat suntikan bisa dinetralisir dengan obat, meski itu akan butuh waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat hari. Selain itu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ancaman penyakit menular pun tak ada dalam hasil tes.

Kabar itu membuat Issei merasa lega. Setelah dokter pergi, Issei kembali duduk di sebelah Takahiro yang belum membuka matanya.

"Hei."

Issei menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Hajime datang bersama Tooru. Mereka membawa sekeranjang buah dan sekotak donat.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Hajime.

"Hasil tesnya bagus. Tidak ada ancaman penyakit menular atau hal serius lainnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Hajime mendekati tempat tidur. Takahiro memang 'pengunjung tetap' di _precinct_ tempatnya bekerja, tapi tak pernah sekali pun dia berpikir untuk mengurus pemuda itu.

Tooru duduk di sofa, "Aku sudah dengar semua dari Hajime. Kau boleh libur sampai kondisi anak itu pulih lagi. Dipaksa bekerja pun akan membuatmu tidak konsentrasi."

" _Thanks_."

Obrolan singkat mereka terhenti karena Takahiro mulai terbangun. Pemuda itu heran melihat orang-orang di sana, "… Kenapa aku dikerubuti polisi begini?"

"Tenang saja, bocah. Kami kemari hanya ingin menjengukmu," kata Hajime.

Tooru beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Hajime, "Mattsun bilang selama tinggal dengannya, kau jadi anak manis. Makanya kami kemari."

"Aku selalu jadi anak yang manis."

Tooru dan Hajime bukannya tak sadar kalau semenjak tadi Issei menggenggam tangan Takahiro, mereka hanya tidak mau berkomentar dan membuat suasana jadi tidak enak. Karena mereka masih ada pekerjaan, Hajime juga Tooru segera berpamitan dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kau mau makan? Sejak kemarin kau belum makan apa-apa," tawar Issei.

"Hmm… aku mau donat itu. Sepertinya enak."

Issei mengerutkan kening, "Yang benar saja. Paling tidak kau harus makan bubur hari ini. Perutmu kosong sama sekali."

Takahiro mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Kau itu seperti bapak-bapak saja," lalu dia memandang tangan Issei yang masih menggenggamnya, "… kau membuat tidurku nyenyak. _Thanks_."

Lalu Issei beranjak untuk mengambilkan makanan yang tadi sudah diantar oleh pegawai rumah sakit. Karena Tooru sudah memberinya izin, Issei akan memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengenal Takahiro lebih dekat lagi.

.

#

.

Dua hari setelahnya, dokter pun mengizinkan Takahiro pulang. Untuk alasan keamanan, Issei melarang Takahiro untuk keluar rumah sementara. Dia juga sudah mencarikan pegawai baru untuk bekerja sebagai pengganti Takahiro di kedai kopi.

"Aku sungguhan jadi tahanan rumah."

"Dengan kejadian ini, aku takut mereka ,emyergapmu saat akan berangkat kerja. Jadi sampai aku yakin kau benar-benar aman, aku akan mengurungmu di sini."

Takahiro duduk sofa dan memeluk bantalnya, "Apa polisi yang dulu menolongmu juga mengurungmu di dalam rumah?"

Pertanyaan Takahiro membuat Issei tertawa hambar, "Dia bahkan lebih ekstrim dari ini. Dia mengurungku di kamar dan memasang jendelanya dengan teralis."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Takahiro terpingkal sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

Issei mengambil dua minuman kaleng dari dalam lemari pendingin lalu duduk di sebelah Takahiro. Tiga hari di rumah sakit, mereka akhirnya mendapat waktu untuk bicara dari hati ke hati. Issei menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan Takahiro pun membuka diri padanya. Dengan pengalaman hidup yang kurang lebih sama, Takahiro merasa dia bisa percaya pada Issei.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini? Syukuran kau keluar rumah sakit, kau bebas memilih menumu."

"Sungguh? Memang kau masih ada uang? Biaya rumah sakit kan mahal."

Issei menjitak kepala Takahiro, "Jangan meremehkanku."

Takahiro tertawa lagi.

Issei mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Jadi mau apa? Aku pesankan."

"Pizza!" seru Takahiro.

Issei pun membuka aplikasi pesan online yang sudah banyak tersedia dan membeli tiga kotak pizza berukuran besar juga makanan pendamping lain.

Sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang, menonton DVD jadi pilihan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Issei akan memanfaatkan sisa hari liburnya dengan baik sebelum kembali bekerja besok. Keduanya menonton sambil berbincang ringan seperti makanan kesukaan dan hobi.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku suka melukis."

"Sungguh?"

Takahiro mengangguk, "Kau tahu… saat menunggu ibuku 'bekerja', aku selalu menggambar dengan crayon."

Issei bisa membayangkan dengan sempurna sosok kecil Takahiro yang menggambar seorang diri sementara ibunya sedang bersama 'klien' di dalam kamar. "Kau mau melukis lagi?"

"Hah?"

"Besok pulang kerja akan aku belikan peralatan lukis kalau kau mau."

"Sungguh? Yes!" Takahiro meninju udara dengan senang, "aku akan memijitmu selama seminggu."

Issei tertawa, "Memangnya kau ini bocah?"

"Bocah kalau dibandingkan denganmu, pak tua."

Sekali lagi Issei menjitak kepala Takahiro.

.

Usai menikmati pizza dan juga banyak makanan lainnya, Issei dan Takahiro tak bisa bergerak dari sofa karena kekenyangan. Tapi karena besok dia harus bekerja, Issei memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Dia berdiri dan meregangkan badannya.

"Kau juga tidurlah di dalam. Badanmu itu belum pulih benar."

Takahiro memandang Issei sejenak sebelum dia berdiri dan mengikuti pria itu ke dalam kamar. Tempat tidur Issei memang cukup besar untuk menampung dua orang, tapi imej tempat tidur di kepala Takahiro bukan sekedar tempat untuk beristirahat saja.

"Hei."

Suara Issei membuat Takahiro mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mau kau, aku, malam ini tidur dengan nyenyak. Seempuknya sofa di depan, tidur di tempat yang luas jauh lebih baik kan?" Issei berganti dengan piyama sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur.

Takahiro pun akhirnya ikut berbaring di sebelah Issei. Entah kenapa rasanya gugup. Mungkin karena selama ini dia tak pernah punya kenangan bagus yang berhubungan dengan tempat tidur. Dia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan melihat Issei sudah pulas.

 _Cepat sekali. Sudah begitu dia selalu menganggap aku bocah_ , batin Takahiro.

Setelah diam untuk beberapa waktu, Takahiro berbaring miring, lalu dia meraih tangan Issei dan menggenggam jemarinya. Rasa hangat dan aman yang anehnya jadi begitu familiar membuat Takahiro menjadi tenang. Dia memejamkan mata dan terlelap tak lama sesudahnya.

.

#

.

Sejak hari itu, Takahiro selalu tidur bersama Issei di dalam kamar. Sejak saat itu juga mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui malamnya menghilang sama sekali. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Takahiro tidur tanpa terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Hari ini Takahiro sendirian di rumah. Sudah empat hari Issei tidak pulang. Kalau dilihat dari berita, sepertinya dia menangani kasus penggrebekan sebuah gudang tua di pelabuhan yang jadi tempat transaksi senjata ilegal. Sempat terjadi adu senjata, tapi pagi tadi Issei meneleponnya dan mengabarkan kalau dia tidak terluka.

Sebenarnya Takahiro ingin pergi keluar sekedar membeli bahan makanan dan memasak sendiri kalau Issei pulang nanti. Tapi dia masih belum mendapat izin untuk keluar rumah. Karena Issei sudah berbuat begitu banyak untuknya, Takahiro tak ingin membuat masalah untuk satu-satunya orang yang tulus menjaganya.

Bosan menonton televisi, Takahiro mematikan televisi berlayar datar itu dan menuju ke pojok ruangan di mana Issei membuat _art corner_ khusus untuknya. Ada perlengkapan melukis segala rupa di sana. Buku sektsa, kanvas, krayon sampai cat minyak. Itu adalah tempat hiburan Takahiro kalau Issei pergi bekerja.

Dia memakai celemek khususnya untuk melukis dan mulai menata sebuah kanvas. Tapi belum lagi dia mulai melukis, pintu depan terbuka dan Issei masuk dengan penampilan berantakan. Sepertinya dia belum tidur sama sekali.

"Kau sudah pulang," Takahiro segera menghampiri Issei.

"Ah… aku mau tidur dulu sebentar," Issei membuka jas kerjanya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Begitu sampai di dekat sofa, dia langsung ambruk dan pulas seketika.

Takahiro berjongkok di sebelah Issei yang benar-benar sudah tidur. Diam dia memandang wajah Issei yang terlihat luar biasa lelah. Takahiro bertopang dagu tanpa mengalihkan arah matanya. Seberapapun dia coba bersikap acuh, toh dia sadar kalau dalam hatinya kini ada geliat yang mengusik kesadarannya. Perlahan Takahiro menyentuh rambut Issei yang berantakan.

 _Kalau dia tahu… apa dia masih mau menerimaku di sini? Ya memang sih dia gay… tapi selama ini dia tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku_ , Takahiro menggembungkan pipinya, _dasar pak tua_.

.

Issei terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di sofa dan lampu sudah di padamkan. Dia melirik jam digital di meja.

"Jam tiga pagi?" Issei bangun dan menguap lebar. Dia meregangkan badannya sebelum beranjak berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju ke kamar dan menemukan Takahiro tidur seorang diri. Berusaha tak bersuara, Issei membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil piyama.

"Ng… Mattsun?"

Itu membuat Issei mencatat dalam kepalanya untuk mencampur kopi milik Tooru dengan garam karena sudah menulari Takahiro kebiasaan memanggil namanya dengan 'Mattsun'. Issei mengambil piyama dan menutup pintu lemari.

"Maaf membangunkanmu. Tidurlah lagi! Ini masih jam tiga."

Takahiro berubah posisi dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Issei dengan cepat berganti pakaian lalu berbaring di sebelah Takahiro. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur di kasur. Dia menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata. Saat itu dia merasakan sentuhan di jemarinya. Tanpa ragu Issei menggenggam tangan Takahiro, sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk tidur dengan bergandeng tangan seperti ini. Hampir saja Issei terlelap lagi kalau saja dia tidak merasa kalau Takahiro bergerak merapat padanya.

Kembali dia membuka mata dan memandang Takahiro hanya untuk mendapati kalau pandangan mereka bertemu, "… Kenapa kau malah bangun?"

Takahiro melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan memeluk pinggang Issei, "… Peluk aku…"

"Hah?"

"Peluk aku!"

Issei memiringkan badan dan merengkuh Takahiro dalam pelukannya. Dia terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pahanya. Issei mendorong pundak Takahiro, mendapati pemuda itu tengah menangis, "Hanamaki…"

"—af… maaf…" Takahiro menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Issei, "maafkan aku…"

"Hei…" Issei menyentuh sisi wajah Takahiro yang basah, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Takahiro menolak memandang Issei, "Aku… Kau… Kau sudah begitu baik padaku tapi aku… aku malah…"

Issei memeluk Takahiro semakin erat. Kalau sudah begini… rasanya mustahil dia bisa menahan diri lagi, "Kau pikir aku sebaik itu, hah? Kau pikir… aku melakukan semua ini tanpa memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun padamu?" pelukan Issei makin erat pada Takahiro, "sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu… aku sudah menginginkanmu jadi milikku," dia memandang wajah Takahiro, "menjadikanmu berada dalam pengawasanku hanyalah alasan agar aku bisa dekat denganmu."

Mendengar itu, Takahiro jadi tertawa di sela tangisnya, "Kau licik, pak tua…"

"Hmm… tak ada salah dalam cinta dan perang. Semua sah," Issei mengecup mata Takahiro, "tubuhmu sudah terlajur seperti ini dan aku juga sudah mengakui motifku…" dia berbisik di telinga Takahiro, "aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku… kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan pak tua ini."

Tangan Takahiro bergerak memeluk leher Issei, "Aku lebih suka dengan pria dewasa. Aku jadi bisa bermanja."

Senyum terbentuk di bibir Issei, "Kau setan kecil…"

Dalam keremangan malam itu bibir mereka bertemu untuk kali pertama, sentuhan ringan yang manis. Takahiro memejamkan matanya, tak terbiasa dengan sentuhan yang seperti ini. Dia terlalu terbiasa dengan seks tanpa perasaan, seks yang hanya untuk melampiasan nafsu belaka. Tanpa cinta.

Issei menangkap keraguan dalam respon Takahiro, "… Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran?"

Takahiro menggeleng, dia memeluk Issei makin erat, "Jangan berlaku lembut padaku…"

Itu membuat Issei mengererutkan keningnya, "Apa salahnya kalau aku lembut pada orang yang berarti untukku?" dia mengecup Takahiro, "saat ini aku ingin menikmatimu seutuhnya. Setiap jengkal. Setiap mili. Aku akan mencintamu sepenuhnya."

Ada getaran asing di tubuh Takahiro mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Dia menarik napas lalu memejamkan matanya, "Ajari aku… semuanya… tentang bercinta… tentang cinta."

Maka tak ada lagi kata di antara mereka. Issei menyingkirkan selimut mereka lalu melepaskan satu per satu kancing piyama Takahiro, menyingkirkan helai tipis itu. Seperti ucapannya, dia menikmati tubuh Takahiro dengan bibir dan tangannya tanpa melewatkan semili pun. Telinganya menikmati suara Takahiro yang tanpa makna, hanya reaksi dari apa yang dia rasa.

Saat bibir Issei mencapai perutnya, Takahiro mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya panas, seluruh selnya berteriak memohon agar Issei menyentuh tempat yang sedari tadi menginginkan perhatian lebih. Kedua kaki Takahiro terbuka, memohon tanpa suara pada Issei.

Menuruti kenginan pemuda itu, Issei pun akhirnya menyingkirkan sisa kain di tubuh mereka. Sejenak dia berhenti bergerak untuk memandang tubuh Takahiro. Polos. Tanpa sehelai benang pun di sana. Minimnya cahaya di sana tak membuat Issei kesulitan untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya.

"Jangan memandangiku begitu, pak tua mesum!" Takahiro menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau panggil aku mesum?" Issei akhirnya menyentuh bagian tubuh Takahiro yang mengundangnya sedari tadi, "tubuhmu sudah seperti ini dan aku yang mesum?"

Takahiro sampai tak mampu bersuara saat merasakan jemari Issei bermain di titik tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kendali pada sentuhan itu. Suara Takahiro keluar meski tercekat begitu bibir Issei mengecup dadanya, menyentuh bagian yang tak kalah sensitif. Takahiro bukan orang baru dalam urusan berhubungan intim, tapi sentuhan Issei membuatnya merasa seperti bocah bau kencur yang baru sekali merasakan nikmatnya bercinta.

Tubuh Takahiro seakan bisa tenggelam di kasur yang empuk itu. Issei baru saja membuatnya melepaskan hasrat yang sedai tadi terkumpul di dalam tubuhnya. Pelepasan yang seperti ini… baru pertama Takahiro rasakan. Issei memberinya begitu banyak momen pertama dan Takahiro suka itu.

"Takahiro…"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu lembut, Takahiro memandang mata Issei yang lurus padanya. "Aahh…" Takahiro tak sanggup menahan suaranya ketika dia merasa jemari Issei mulai membuka jalan untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Gerakan Issei yang begitu perlahan membuat kepala Takahiro berdenyut, tak sanggup menerima terjangan gairah yang seperti ini. "Nnn…" Takahiro memejamkan mata saat Issei mencium bibirnya sekaligus memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mendapat dua stimulasi di dua tempat sekaligus seperti ini membuat Takahiro menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati rangsangan yang begitu menghanyutkan. Erat dia memeluk Issei saat gejolak dalam tubuhnya menggila begitu Issei menyentuh bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

"Disini rupanya…"

Takahiro terengah karena Issei dengan sengaja terus menyentuh titik yang sama. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah erangan-erangan yang timbul tenggelam, terlebih Issei kini mencumbu leher dan telinganya, membuat Takahiro seperti melayang sampai akhirnya dia kembali menyerah pada Issei dan membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya dibungkus oleh getaran manis saat dia mencapai puncak.

Tak memberi jeda pada Takahiro untuk sekedar menarik napas, Issei kembali bergerak memasuki tubuh Takahiro. Kali ini bukan dengan jarinya, namun dengan kelelakiannya yang semenjak tadi terasa sakit.

Mulut Takahiro terbuka walau dia tak bisa bersuara begitu merasakan kehadiran Issei memenuhi dirinya. Merasakan Issei yang bergerak perlahan masuk semakin dalam, pandangan Takahiro tak bisa lagi fokus. Dia menerima segala yang diberikan Issei. Segalanya terasa begitu asing. Tubuhnya seakan lebur dalam pelukan Issei.

"Takahiro… Takahiro…"

Mendengar namanya berulang kali dibisikkan oleh Takahiro merasakan panas tubuhnya meningkat. Dia memeluk Issei seerat yang dia bisa, kedua kakinya menyilang di pinggang Issei, menipiskan jarak di antara mereka.

Mereka bergerak seirama dalam gairah yang semakin menyala. Saling memeberi, saling menerima, saling mencinta. Jemari mereka bertaut, bibir mereka bercumbu, tubuh mereka bersatu dalam pesona yang meniadakan logika. Suara-suara yang ada hanya vokal tak beraturan, buah dari panasnya keintiman mereka.

"Takahiro…" bibir Issei menyapu sisi wajah Takahiro, sudah tak lagi sanggup menahan diri. Tidak dalam jerat yang begini panas mencengkram kesadarannya, "Takahiro…"

Takahiro memeluk leher Issei, merasakan keutuhan Issei menutup kehampaan dalam dirinya, "Ahh… Issei… miliki aku… berikan seluruh cintamu…"

Keduanya bersama menggapai puncak kenikmatan, membiarkan diri mereka menikmati setiap detik kesempurnaan yang tercipta…

Issei mencumbu ringan bibir Takahiro usai gelora gairah mereka sedikit mereda. Mereka masih enggan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Mereka masih ingin bersama, masih ingin menikmati keintiman yang membuat mereka ketagihan.

"Mm… pagi masih lama," Issei mencium kening Takahiro, "kurasa kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Takahiro meyambut bibir Issei yang kembali menyapu bibirnya, "Hmm… jangan lepaskan aku. Jangan… Tidak sekarang… tidak selamanya…"

Dan mereka pun kembali menyatukan diri dalam kehangatan yang absolut. Membuang dunia dan membangun dimensi mereka sendiri. Waktu terlupakan kala mereka menenggelamkan diri menikmati kasih yang memberi bagi bersama.

Ini adalah awal dari hubungan yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

#

.

.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur kota di malam ini walau sudah turun semenjak pagi. Issei menutup map di mejanya lalu beranjak berdiri menuju ruangan Tooru. Dia mengentuk pintu kaca di sana sebelum masuk.

"Ini laporan tentang Hanamaki."

"Oh, _thanks_ ," Tooru menerima map itu, "sebulan ini kau seperti menyulap anak itu menjadi orang lain. Bocah pembuat onar yang jadi langganan di sel, sekarang sudah jadi anak alim."

Issei mendengus, "Alim apanya? Dia itu iblis kecil yang punya sejuta cara untuk memanfaatkan orang."

Tooru tertawa, "Tapi iblis kecil itu jinak padamu," dia membubuhi tanda tangan di akhir dokumen dan memberi cap resmi, "jadi bagaimana setelah ini?"

"Dia tetap tinggal bersamaku. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke wilayah lain yang lebih 'bersih'."

"Kau itu niat sekali. Lalu kalau masa tugasmu di sini sudah habis, kau juga mau membawanya kembali ke tempat asalmu?"

"Rencananya memang begitu. Aku sudah mengurus surat-surat resmi tentang identitasnya."

"Jangan lupa kirimi aku undangan kalau kalian menikah nanti, ya?" Tooru terkekeh.

"Sialan kau."

Tooru masih tertawa saat Issei beranjak pergi.

Kembali duduk di meja kerjanya, Issei menghadap layar komputer dan menyelesaikan sisa tugasnya sebelum dia pulang.

"Matsukawa, kau mau ikut minum setelah ini?"

Issei memandang Hajime yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama dengan anggota kepolisian yang lain, "Ah, sori. Aku _pass_."

"Lagi? Akhir-akhir ini kau cuek sekali dengan teman kerjamu. Mentang-mentang kau sudah punya istri di rumah."

Tawa membahana di sana.

Untung Issei sudah kelewat cuek dengan para polisi yang sepertinya butuh pelampiasan stress. Dia menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya lalu bergegas pulang. Sekali lagi menulikan diri pada ledekan rekan kerjanya.

.

"Aku pulang," Issei melepas mantel hujannya dan melepas sepatunya yang basah.

"Ou!"

Issei melihat Takahiro di pojok kesayanganya, menghadap sebuah kanvas, "Sambutannya cuma itu?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, Mattsun."

Issei mendekati Takahiro dan memandang lukisan yang separuh jadi di kanvas, "Apa itu?" Issei mengerutkan keningnya memandang warna warni di kanvas.

"Bagian barat kota ini. Masa kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Issei masih mengerutkan keningnya, "… Tidak tahu."

Takahiro menyikut pria di belakangnya, " _Sense of art_ -mu nol besar."

"Masa bodo," Issei mengecup kepala Takahiro, "kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmm?" Takahiro mewarnai kanvas dengan kuasnya, "aku sudah pesan. Sebentar lagi juga datang."

"Pizza lagi?" Issei melonggarkan dasinya.

"Mm hmm… pizza enak."

Issei menghela napas, "Kau ini…" dia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia berbalik dan berniat ke dapur.

"Mattsun."

"Apa lagi?" Issei berbalik dan melihat Takahiro memberi isyarat dengan bibirnya. _Bocah ini…_ batin Issei merana. Tapi toh harga dirinya kalah oleh godaan setan manis di hadapannya. Issei kembali pada Takahiro dan mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Memejamkan matanya, Takahiro menikmati sentuhan Issei. Dia mengerang protes saat Issei melepaskannya.

"Mmm… tidak bagus."

"Apanya?"

Issei melepaskan kuas dan palet dari tangan Takahiro lalu menyuruh pemuda itu berdiri.

"Hei!" protes Takahiro saat Issei melepaskan celemek lukisnya.

"Yang barusan saja tidak bagus," Issei memeluk pinggang Takahiro, mengunci pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Lalu sekali lagi dia menikmati bibir Takahiro, mencumbunya begitu dalam sampai Takahiro kehabisan napas.

Tapi Takahiro meneolak saat Issei hendak melepaskan diri, dia melingkarkan sebelah kakinya pada kaki Issei, "Mm… yang barusan saja tidak cukup, pak polisi," dia menyentuh borgol yang terkait di _holster_ Issei, "apa borgolmu ini tak punya pekerjaan selain menangkap penjahat?"

Mendengar nada menggoda seperti itu, Issei mengacak rambut Hanamaki dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, "Jangan melantur, bocah," Issei mendudukkan Takahiro di kursi kayu bulatnya.

Baru saja Takahiro hendak bicara, bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. Issei memberi isyarat supaya Takahiro duduk saja. Dia menuju ke pintu, tapi sebelum membukanya, Issei mengelarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya dan melemparkannya pada Takahiro.

"Hah?" tak amenangkap kotak itu, "apa ini?"

"Buka saja sendiri," Issei membuka pintu dan menyapa tukang pengantar pizza di sana.

Penasaran, Takahiro membuka kotak putih itu. Dan begitu tahu apa yang ada di dalam, wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam, "! ^# !$& ^#&*! MATTSUN!" dia melempar tutup kotak itu tepat ke kepala Issei sampai membuat pengantar pizza di depan pintu terkejut.

Issei tertawa, dia membayar upah pizza dan langsung menutup pintu, "Kenapa? Kau mengundangku bermain dengan borgol, masa mainan kecil seperti itu sudah membuatmu malu?"

Takahiro melompat berdiri dan menerjang Issei, "PAK TUA MESUM!"

Issei terbahak dan berusaha memegangi tiga kotak pizza agar tidak jatuh saat Takahiro menabrak tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Sementara dua sejoli dimabuk cinta itu sedang bertengkar mesra, sebuah 'love egg' meluncur mulus dari kotak dan menggelinding ke lantai. Mungkin… setelah ini malam-malam mereka akan lebih berwarna.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN UNTUK SELURUH FUJOSHI DAN FUDANSHIII!**

 **Yhaaa! Saya datang lagi untuk menistai fandom ini dengan fic omoh yang aduhai absurdnya ini XD Semoga bisa menjadi hiburan di kala senggang XD #bagibagicoklat**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **OMAKE**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tidak menyangka ya, Mattsun malah mengambil bocah itu sebagai kekasihnya. Umur mereka kan lumayan jauh. Delapan… sembilan tahunan."

"Cinta tak mengenal usia," Hajime mangambil celana panjangnya yang tergeletak di lantai, "pakai bajumu! Kita pulang."

Tapi Tooru masih berbaring nyaman di sofa di ruang kerjanya, "Eeeh… ini masih jam satu, kita masih bisa bersenang-senang di sini, Iwa- _chan_."

Hajime melemparkan pakaian Tooru, "Pakai! Atau aku tinggalkan kau."

Tooru menggembungkan pipinya, "Iwa- _chan_ pelit!"

"Hah?"

Protes Tooru langsung berhenti dan dia buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya setelah itu dia mengikuti Hajime keluar dari kantor, "Hei, Iwa- _chan_ …"

"Hn?" Hajime memakai jaket kulitnya saat mereka keluar dari gedung _precinct_.

"Aku baru saja mengganti seprai di kamar loh…"

Hajime mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, "Lalu?" dia masuk duluan dan menyalakan mesin.

"Ya… jangan buat kekacauan di sana," Tooru masuk dari sisi mobil yang lain dan duduk di sebelah Hajime dan bersandar di pundak pria yang telah menawan hatinya sejak belasan tahun lalu,

"Hmp!" Hajime mendengus, "sebegitu sukanya kau bercinta di sofa, hah?"

Tooru tersenyum lebar, "Karena kalau tempatnya sempit, aku bisa menahanmu sesukaku."

Hajime menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobil menuju rumah mereka, "Masuk saja ke dalam _bath tub_ kalau kau suka tempat sempit."

"Hei! Itu bukan pilihan buruk. Kita bisa mencobanya nanti, atau sebelum berangkat kerja."

Ucapan Tooru membuat Hajime mengulum senyum.

"AH! Kau tertawa! Kau mau kan?! Kan?! Baiklaaah! Oikawa- _san_ ini akan memanjakanmu!"

Hajime tak membalas dan terus memacu mobil mereka menembus gelapnya malam.

Mungkin… besok mereka akan datang terlambat ke kantor.


End file.
